Eternals (Homo immortalis)
| Aliases = Eternals, Titans, "Forever People"; ---- Eternals of Earth (post-Kronos accident): Earth Eternals, Earthbound Eternals, Earth-born Eternals; ---- Eternals of Titan: Titanians, Titans, Titan-born Eternals; ---- Eternals of Uranus: Uranians | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympia, Earth; Titan (Moon of Saturn); Formerly Titanos; Uranus | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Offshoot of humanity created by Nezarr the Calculator of the Celestials while experimenting on Homo erectus | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Earth | Creators = Martin A. Burnstein; Jack Kirby | First = Red Raven Comics #1 | First2 = | HistoryText = * Eternal History Biology Reproduction Only the Prime Eternal choose which Eternals can reproduce. Diseases Deviant Syndrome There exists a genetic predisposition among the Eternals known as Deviant Syndrome. That syndrome is considered a mutation, and those affected mutants and deviants. It is unknown whether it exists among all Eternals or only those of Titan. The only known individual afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome is the Titanian Thanos. Mahd Wy'ry The Mahd Wy'ry, also known as the "Secret Curse of the Eternals", the madness, Eternal madness, and alternatively spelled the W'yry, the Wy'ry, mahd w'yry, 'Mah'd Wyr'y or 'Mah'd W'ry. It can be considered in human terms as a kind of senility. Allegedly, the Eternals' experience was to crush them and render mad, as their immortal body weren't matched by their human-templated consciousnesses. The disease itself usually takes centuries in order to drive an Eternal mad, but the process can be accelerated, which was the case for Sersi where it occurred within a few months. It was postulated that the Uni-Mind's purpose was to wash away those anxieties and fears of the Eternals regarding the overweight of experience on their soul. Once an Eternal is claimed by that disease, there is allegedly no way to cure it, and according to the ancient laws and old dictates of Eternal society, it is extremely necessary that the madness must be prevented from spreading (making it appear to be seemingly contagious) to other Eternals. In order to ensure that the disease itself will not be caught by other Eternals, the one infected by this disease must be eliminated via molecular discorporation (also known as the "Rite of Cleansing"), thereby causing the death of that Eternal. Sprite was another case of mahd w'yry. Uni-Mind The Uni-Mind is a merger of Eternals (and also other species). Gann Josin In the culture of the Eternals, a Gann Josin (or Gan-Josin) is both a title attributed to an Eternal's chosen life-mate and the bond itself. When comparing this bond to the collective consciousness that makes up an Uni-Mind, the Gann Josin can be seen as an intimate version of it since, like the Uni-Mind, it creates a mental union , but on a much smaller level since it can only be formed between two people. As a result, this bond makes the Eternal and its chosen partner lifelong soulmates while also creating a telepathic/empathic bond between them. The Eternal known as Sersi developed feelings for as well as chose fellow Avenger Dane Whitman as her intended Gann Josin, but both were forced onto the process by Ikaris. According to Sprite, few Eternals choose humans for the Gann Josin. The people affected by the Gann Josin have distinctive full-red eyes. For a human to break a Gann Josin is an astounding act. * ''See the list of characters involved into a Gann Josin. Alternate Universe Eternals Earth X (Earth-9997) The past history of the Eternals of Earth-9997 mostly mirrors that of their Earth-616 counterparts. However, it's been revealed that, at least on Earth-9997, the Celestials' intentions for the Eternals was not exactly as beneficial as they had thought. The Celestials' method of reproduction is to impregnate the planet with a portion of their energy (or embryo) as well as imbibe Vibranium into the planet's core. Eventually, after centuries of gestation, the new Celestial would be born while destroying the planet in the process. In order to protect the Celestial growing within the planet, they would manipulate the DNA of the dominant species to act as unknowing anti-bodies. On Earth, it would be the pre-historic version of man that would be manipulated in such a fashion. Their first attempt yielded the Deviants, unstable creatures who were born in new and more horrifying forms within each generation, making them, as a result, naturally evil. In order to counteract these creatures, the Celestials created the Eternals, god-like beings who were immortal and had fantastic powers. They would act as the shepherds of humanity as well as its defenders against the Deviants and other invaders while baseline humanity went through the Celestials' natural evolutionary course to gain super-powers. In the following years, the Eternals (who were mistaken for the Gods of popular myth) grew disinterested in humanity and became reclusive, thereby allowing the Deviants to take control of the Earth. This would prompt the Celestials to come again and free humanity from the Deviant rule by smashing their empire and sending them underground, while making the loss of said empire a defeat that the Deviants would not be able to recover from. In the modern age, the Celestials have interacted with humanity in much the same way they have on Earth-616. In recent history, the Eternals found it fit to leave the Earth for good; however, their reasoning for doing so remains unrevealed. They would take up residence on an as yet unidentified planet. However, (due to poor luck), the planet the Eternals chose to reside on would also have it to be another world impregnated by the Celestials, and, due to the Celestial birth occurring on that world, the planet would soob be destroyed. As a result, the Eternals would find themselves encased in Vibranium and left floating in space. As they are immortal, they would see this as a fate worse than death. Their bodies would be found by the Inhuman Royal Family, who would believe that Vibranium was the cause of this planet's destruction and decided to return to Earth to warn its heroes. It would not be until years later when Cable (now consumed entirely by the Techno-Organic Virus and living below Sentinel City) would ask Iron Maiden (who had full control over Vibranium) to go into space and free the Eternals. This is because one in particular, Sersi, had the ability to use her powers to restore Cable to his original form. Whether or not Iron Maiden was successful remains to be seen. | Habitat = Earth standard | Gravity = Earth standard | Atmosphere = Earth standard | Population = About 1000 | Powers = * All Eternals can join the Uni-Mind, even their Titan cousins. * All possess psionic abilities to varying degrees. * All possess enhanced strength to varying degrees. * All Eternals are extremely long-lived, and even virtually immortals. * All Eternals can project cosmic energy from their hands and eyes. * Eternals choose to specialize in particular powers and attributes. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Mentor leads the Titan colony; The Prime Eternal leads the Eternals of Earth from Olympia. | TechnologyLevel = Highly Advanced | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Ajak, Ikaris, Kingo Sunen, Kronos (Chronos), Legba, Makkari, Mentor (A'Lars), Phastos, Pixie, Sersi, Sui-San, Sprite, Starfox (Eros), Thanos, Thena, Uranos, Valkin, El Vampiro, Zuras, among many others. | Notes = * The age of many Eternals was shaken by , but later restored: ** According to Zuras, Sprite and Ikaris were among the first (transformed by the Celestials), and Thena, Ajak, Druig, Sersi were active at least before the Second Host. ** In , Ikaris and Makkari's were stated to be respectivelly 20,000 and 3,000 B.C., which is in opposition to their status of first Eternals. ** In , it was stated that Thena was about one million years, was present during the age of the Eternals, and that she was active at an unknown point during the Pleistocene. --> | Trivia = | Links = Image:Eternals Vol 1 1.jpg| Eternals (The Comics) * }} Category:Genus Homo Category:Eternals by Species or Race Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Races Category:Earth Races